Mine
by Nelarun
Summary: Orihime Inoue is graduating from the Shino Academy, but she doesn't know which division to apply to. So in true Orihime fashion, she applies to them all...


**Mine**

A Bleach fanfiction

by Nelarun

**Thanks to my awesome, fabulous (and maybe slightly unwilling) beta Anearin.**

**I do not own Bleach, all characters in this fiction are here for entertainment purposes only.**

* * *

><p>Orihime Inoue was very excited. Today she would graduate from the Shino Academy as a full Shinigami. Today she would be able to hand out applications to the Gotei 13, though she wasn't sure which squad she should apply too. They were all very good in their own way and she was friends with all the Taichous, so what was she to do? She frowned, then perked up. "Ah! I have it! I'll send an application to <em>every<em> squad!" She quickly ran down to the main desk and found 13 application forms before she raced back upstairs to her room to fill them out.

After the graduation ceremony, Orihime hurried to place her application forms in the boxes before she ran back to her room to pick up her belongings. Everyone in the graduating class would move to separate accommodations at the Academy while they waited for their applications to be processed and if she didn't hurry, all the good rooms would be taken!

**(..)'(..)**  
><strong>(='.'=)<strong>  
><strong>(")_(")<strong>

Matsumoto was looking through the application forms, morosely going through her paperwork, when she perked up. "Hey Taichou! Guess who's graduating this year!"

Nanao almost groaned when she saw the application of the only woman to apply to the eighth. Kyoraku looked over her shoulder and his eyes gleamed when he saw Orihimes form.

Isane grinned and turned to Unohana. "Inoue-san has applied to us."

Nemu watched with some concern as Mayuri danced in happiness around the laboratory. All this because she mentioned that Orihime Inoue had applied to the twelfth.

Ukitake looked at the application form in his hands and smiled. He had taken a large amount of interest in the girl's training and it seemed that his hints to join his squad had paid off.

Renji silently handed Byakuya the form and waited. Byakuya looked at the name before he actually smiled.

Soi fon looked at the application form and frowned in thought. The girl wasn't particularly skilled in shunpo or had amazing assassination techniques, but her ability to reject something's existence would come in handy.

Komamura listened to Iba as he read through the names of the hopefuls. "Inoue-san. She would make a great addition to the division, Taichou." He nodded.

Kenpachi grinned. Sure Inoue-san used kidou, but she was strong. Exceptions could always be made. "Oi Yachiru, come on."

Hisagi looked at the application form in his hand and smiled. Orihime was enthusiastic and well versed in literature, she would make an excellent addition to the publishing house. He was so happy she chose the ninth.

Yamamoto was studying the application form before he nodded. Sasakibe walked out of the room, headed for the academy to accept the application of young Orihime.

Kira smiled when he read the form and picked up his haori. He would accept in person.

Hinamori ran into the office. "Taichou!" she called and slapped the application forms on the table. Orihimes was on top. "She applied to us!"

**(..)'(..)**  
><strong>(='.'=)<strong>  
><strong>(")_(")<strong>

Orihime looked up when Mayuri burst into the courtyard she was sitting in, talking to her friends. "I accept!" he cried, grabbing her wrist and pulling her to her feet. "With your culinary creations, my poisons will be unstoppable!"

"Now hold on Mayuri." Ukitake spoke racing forward. "She applied to my division, she's coming with me!" He grabbed her other wrist and everyone watched as the two Taichou's began a game of tug-o-Orihime!

"Ah! Orihime-chan! You applied to my division! How kind of - eh?" Kyoraku dashed in and saw what was happening just as Matusmoto raced forward.

"No! Orihime is joining us!" She grabbed Orihime's hair and started tugging on it. "Come on Orihime!"

"Ah!" Orihime whimpered, as more and more Taichou's or their lieutenants arrived to put their claim forward and more and more graduates and even a few instructors arrived to watch with wide eyes.

"Oi Inoue." Came one final voice. Everyone looked up when Ichigo Kurosaki, Taichou of the fifth division, arrived. "Come on."

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun," she agreed and in their shock, Matsumoto released her hair, Mayuri released one wrist and Ukitake released the other and she dashed forward, patting her hair down. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun." He nodded and she sighed in relief. "I thought I was going to be torn apart, or have no hair at the very least!" Orihime almost wailed and he smirked.

"It wasn't that bad."

"It might have been!" She rebutted and he sighed.

"Yeah, yeah," he muttered. "Come on. I still have to help Hinamori select the other new recruits of the division."

"Oh no!" she suddenly stopped. "My things! They're still at the Academy."

"I'll get Hinamori to send someone to get them."

"But-"

"Unless you want to go back there?" he interrupted, gesturing with his thumb and she glanced back to see all the Taichou's and their lieutenants watching them leave. She felt a little apprehensive and shook her head.

"If you're sure that Hinamori won't mind."

"Nah, come on."

"Yes, Kurosaki-kun!"

* * *

><p>AN - There you have it, crack fic complete with two chappy the rabbits! Anyways, hope you enjoyed! Oh - and I tried to space out the Taichou/lieutenant section but the editor wouldn't let me! I apologise profusely if that section was a little confusing or hard to read due to proximity of the sentences.


End file.
